Falling for the enemy
by S.A-SpRiNgBoKkIe
Summary: Its a little poem about Hermione falling for Draco, he notices but ignores...Maybe going to turn it into a story-only if it gets reviews!
1. FALLING OU OF LOVE

FALLING..*

Hermiones POV She fell in love with Draco

I fell in love ... I fell hard and fast

When you walked by I couldn't conceal a smile

But all I got was a smirk

You were the drug. I was becoming an addict

Man! The things you could do

I'd find myself plunged into the strangest situations....,

Just to get a glimpse...

You noticed; hard to believe

You ignored; Shocking

Right then, and there I was lost waiting

Waiting to be found by you

You came, you saw and yes you had conquered...

But this, this was one for the books

Yes, I fell in love, I fell hard and fast

I felt 'Love' at its worst

It broke my heart and shattered my soul

You thought I was done didn't you....? You thought you broke me...

Strange...

I'm still here

I've fallen out of love, I've fallen slowly and painfully****


	2. Author Note!

Authors' Note:

Thanks a mill for all the reviews: Voldyismyfather,LadyWillowtree,Paradoxial shift andMorganIsSoWeird! Due the majority being; turn into story I decided I will...But anybody wana help me co-write a chapter or, take up Voldyismyfathers idea to write one from Dracos POV!! Will update soon..Lemme Know

**StrEeXx 0wT**


	3. BLOOD

Disclaimer: don't own H.P it if I did it this would be in the book.

**A/N: Finally I'm updating, I had writers block after one chapter of my first story...Ha-ha it sounds like a joke. But if you read on you'll see it's written in Italics and in normal...Not really two people it's the same Draco just his mind in two perspective; poetic and normal/reality. Its weird cause I had my mind set on posting something else, but when I sat down in front of the keyboard this sort of just came to mind, so I finally got my writing juices flowing again I skat its not as good as I would've liked it to be, but what the hey its worth a try!...Sooo0 enjoy my little monkeys........................**

Chapter 2 **Blood**

Malfoy P.o.v

_All those sleepless nights a smile playing on my lips_

_All the little mudblood did was run through my mind_

_Join me in my imagination and look at me with those ever so piercing fierce brown eyes._

What on earth possessed you to fall for me? And send me those muggle signals that you did.

Did you actually think that something would come of it?

That I'd lower my standards to your_ sort_

_**BLOOD **__that makes the Wizarding world go round and your blood is not good enough._

How I love to despise our witty banter_/_heated discussions whatever you call it...It keeps me going

_But I wasn't going to let you know that, now was I?_

_When you gave me that elegant smile of yours I gave you my signature smirk._

If we got together...If...So what if I accidentally called you a mudblood or a bushy haired-buck toothed third wheel to the un-Golden Trio. _What Ifs, that's what our relationship would consist of... This might be your cue...so I maybe, kind of, what if I fell for you? _Would it still matter because a little birdie well Crabbe told me you are over me...well itshouldn't matter now should it?_ You're still a filthy little mudblood and I'm still a stealthy pureblood_

_**BLOOD **__that's what makes the Wizarding world go round and yours is not good enough._

I heard you recently fell out of love, coincidence really...I thought I was falling out of love with you

_But the fact of the matter is I don't really think I can..._

_At least now I can say I thought so!_

"With Parkinson on your arm you ought to give the whole school a run for their pathetic little lives, two of the most powerful pureblood family specimens going out... you'll probably wow them. And that, all that power imagine how well it's going in bed. I bet Grangers not going to want to come out for the rest of the flipping year!" Blaise remarked

"I heard she's going out with the Weasel himself...so don't count on her being shocked too much" He said again

"Ah Blaise do you honestly think I'm going out with Pansy, because of family ties, or because what I'm getting in bed, but worst of all to get Granger back!? Please Pansy and I are well we are us and striving to be Hogwarts most powerful couple to date and the passion we share for that no one can take away from us. Not even the good for nothing know-it-all." I replied matter of factly.

"Spoken like a true pureblood, just sweep the mudblood off the front veranda" Blaise replied instantly

"Yes Blaise we all know _**BLOOD**_ _makes the Wizarding world go round, and Grangers blood is most certainly not good enough."_

**A/N: And boom chapter 2 is over and out....hope it was okay...if you have any problems, things you want me to add to get into more...holla on the REVIEW BUTTON please, I'm seriously thinking of taking up writing as a career!! Pleeease review, kind of need it to proceed to the next chap...Will def be updating soon, Depends on the REVIEWS if I receive any...Mwa mWa **

**X0x0 bla bla **

***/***Do the honours and REVIEW*/*****


End file.
